revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Revelations
Revalations is the 9th episode of Season 2 also the 31st episode overall. Summary Nolan is confronted with a skeleton from his past, and Daniel's leading role is challenged as Emily and Aiden weave their way through Grayson Global. Meanwhile, the christening of baby Carl brings new concerns to light for Jack and Declan. Recap Salvador Grobet is a Brazilian businessman who married into his fortune. He’s also a highly-influential member of Grayson Global’s Board of Directors. His vote will determine whether or not Conrad remains CEO after Daniel’s call for “no confidence.” Emily Thorne would like to see her ex take control of the company so Aiden can have a seat next to him on the board. It’s her best shot at getting access to the Initiative. Speaking of that mysterious power group, the always menacing Helen Crowley tells Conrad and Victoria that she will remove Daniel from the equation permanently should they attempt to alert him about their special relationship. Daniel wants 51% of NolCorp. He expects to achieve this goal by using the company’s former CFO, Marco Romero. This guy knows about a $500 million offshore account that was mysteriously drained a week before NolCorp went public. Nolan has no choice but to agree to the deal. On the bright side, Marco doesn’t reveal that the money was for Amanda Clarke. As for Daniel, he is making all the right moves to take over the family biz. He’s also listening to Ashley, who tells him to not be so quick to trust Aiden. Emily realizes she needs to turn Daniel against Ashley. Fortunately, she has a video of Ashley having sex with Conrad. She sends it over to Victoria, who is furious with her hubby. The queen says, “You have wormed your way into the very nadir of repugnance.” That can’t be healthy. Anyway, Conrad persuades his wife to focus on the larger issue. They need to save Daniel from falling into the hands of the Initiative. This is why Victoria shows the video to Ashley, who will do whatever it takes to make this right. This includes sleeping with Salvador Grobet to win his vote for Conrad. Aiden asks Daniel to meet him at the Cooper’s Neck Inn. He wants to know why his loyalty is suddenly being questioned when his girlfriend is currently upstairs in a hotel room with another man. A furious Daniel clicks a pic of Ashley and Grobet in fluffy, matching bathrobes. He threatens to send the snapshot to the businessman’s wife unless he gets his vote. As for Ashley, she’s devastated. She’s also no longer welcome at Grayson Manor. Daniel deletes her picture off his laptop. That’s fine. He still has plenty of other photos of him and Emily in happier times to fill his screen saver. Conrad and Victoria make one last plea to convince Daniel to step back. They stop short of telling him the truth, as that would be like signing his death warrant. When all is said and done, Daniel is named the new head of Grayson Global. He promptly lets Aiden know that there’s no room for him on the board. Speaking of board jobs, Marco wants his old job back at NolCorp. Padma is shocked that Nolan is even considering such a thing. The move could be part of a contingency plan. Nolan believes the best way to destroy a castle is from inside its walls. When he’s finished, he believes Daniel Grayson won’t know what hit him. Jack sifts through his dad’s address book to invite some old friends to baby Carl’s christening. He also asks his new business partners, Kenny and Nate, to attend. Godmother Emily promises to shield her godson from evil. That may be a tall order since evil appears to be in the back of the church in the form of the Ryan brothers. They are keenly interested in one of the christening guests. Matt Duncan, an old friend of Jack’s dad, is crashing the party, as he’s in town from Florida. He’s the man who shot Joe Ryan dead with Carl Porter’s gun. Matt lets Jack know that the Ryan brothers are bad news, but doesn’t tell him why. The next day, Matt is confronted by Kenny and Nate at the docks. Jack receives a call from Nolan giving him the truly frightening 411 on the Ryan boys. Moments later, Charlotte screams that someone has been hurt outside. It’s Matt. Declan found him beaten and bloody. Matt is able to let Jack know that he killed Joe Ryan. The dead man’s sons think Carl killed him since his gun served as the murder weapon. Later, Kenny and Nate let Jack know they found his dad’s address book. Inside the book, Matt Duncan’s name and East Hamptons address are crossed out. Jack strips away some floor panels inside his boat to find the gun used to kill Joe Ryan. Not good. Emily wonders aloud if it’s possible for people like her to be happy. Aiden says that being with her is the only time he’s ever truly been at peace. The two of them cuddle up by the fire. A short time later, Emily’s phone rings. It’s Victoria. She would like the two of them to have a chat about her son. Speaking of Daniel, he gazes at the clock in his office, which also happens to be a camera set up by the Initiative. There’s a note beside the clock that reads “Welcome to the fold.” As for Emily, she believes the phone call she received from Victoria has given her something she wasn’t expecting—leverage. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *E.J. Bonilla as Marco Romero *Jonathan Adams as Matt Duncan *Joaquim de Almeida as Salvador Grobet Co-Starring Cast *Daniel Graves as Priest Quotes : Conrad: What the hell was that for? : Victoria: Take your pick. ---- : Emily: I am not destroying lives. I am righting wrongs. ---- : Amanda: I saw you in church, how you looked at Jack and me. ---- : Ashley: You misunderstand. : Victoria: Which part? That you seduced my husband. ---- : Charlotte: He’s out there covered in blood. ---- : Ashley: This isn’t what you think it is. : Daniel: You disgust me. ---- : Victoria:After my kidnapping, I developed a fondness for firearms. ---- : Nolan: Sacrificial lamb reporting for the slaughter. ---- : Amanda: Jack? What's going on? : Jack: Nothing. Go back to bed. ---- : Emily: It’s much easier to destroy a castle from inside its walls. ---- : Nolan: Nobody plays dirtier than the Graysons. ---- : Salvador: I should come to the Hamptons more often. Beautiful women seem to fall from the sky. ---- : Victoria: You have wormed your way to the very nadir of repugnance. ---- : Nolan: I can't say you didn’t warn me about that tricky little bastard. Danny Boy really learned how to play dirty. : Emily: It’s in his DNA ---- : Nolan: Just get your board seat back so I can pull the ripcord on my golden parachute. Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x09 Promo "Revelations" (HD) Winter Finale|Revelations Promo Revenge 2x09 Sneak Peek 1 "Revelations" HD|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Revelations" (HD)|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x09 Sneak Peek 3 "Revelations" (HD)|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 2x09 Sneak Peek 4 "Revelations" (HD)|Sneak Peek 4 Pictures Revelations_1.jpg Revelations_2.jpg Revelations_3.jpg Revelations_4.jpg Revelations_5.jpg Revelations_6.jpg Revelations_7.jpg Revelations_8.jpg Revelations_9.jpg Revelations_10.jpg Revelations_11.jpg Revelations_12.jpg Revelations_13.jpg Revelations_14.jpg Revelations_15.jpg Revelations_16.jpg Revelations_17.jpg Revelations_18.jpg Revelations_19.jpg Revelations_20.jpg Revelations_21.jpg Revelations_22.jpg Revelations_23.jpg Revelations_24.jpg Revelations_25.jpg Revelations_26.jpg Trivia * This is the winter finale * Baby Carl David Porter has his Baptism. * It's seems like Ashley and Conrad are having an affair, Victoria discovers it. * Daniel Catches Ashley With a Bearded Man. * Victoria Points a Gun With an Extremely Long Barrel. This must be one of the scenes at a skeet shooting event. Pictures were released from different characters (Emily, Nolan, Victoria) at an event. * Jack Finds Something Suspicious, maybe the gun that was used to kill Joe Ryan. * Charlotte Warns Jack about some one covered with blood. * Marco told Daniel about Nolan’s offshore account that was drained for Emily, and in order to keep Emily’s name off of Daniel’s radar, Nolan has to comply with Daniel’s wishes. * Ashley Davenport trys to convince Daniel to leave Aiden out of his Grayson Global takeover plot. * One of the main cast members will be making an unceremonious exit from the Hamptons, doesn’t mean they won’t return.Revenge’s Gabriel Mann Teases the Winter Finale, Wetpaint, December 1, 2012 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes